1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing. More particularly, it relates to a fish hook made up of two parts, specifically, a shaft and a hook which fits around the shaft by means of a loop at one end of the hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up until now there has been no hook on the market which can be completely concealed from a fish and which assures hooking of the fish.